Freezing The Witchhunt
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A slight season 6 AU in which Oliver, due to the pressure Agent Watson's starting to place upon him and his team, calls a favor from the president and asks both her and Lyla to help him get Watson off of his back.


**Within S6, Oliver was chased by the F.B.I. for vigilantism. I understand it was to advance S6's plot and set up S7, which was, for me, mostly amazing except for the flash-forwards plot since it ruined Oliver's work and made the series' existence pointless. However, if he'd been smart, he'd have done more to keep the F.B.I. off of his back.**

**Therefore this one shot explores what Oliver might've done if the show followed common sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow". **

Oliver knew he was in a severe bind. The F.B.I. were clearly onto him, led by that intolerable Agent Watson, and it was all because of a fake photo implicating him as the Green Arrow. Worse, even though Felicity and Curtis had revealed it to be doctored, Watson was still determined to uncover the truth about him.

He knew he could not let this happen for it could potentially lead to damage in regards to everything he'd worked for, achieved, and sacrificed. And he could not, in good conscience, hurt his loved ones and friends by being sent to prison. And his son especially did not deserve it. The poor boy had already loat his mother. Why should he lose his father and while they were trying to build a loving father and son relationship?

Groaning, Oliver sat down onto his chair inside of the Mayor's Office and rubbed his face with his hands. After everything he'd been through in the last 10 years, he really did not need this latest hurdle thrown at him and was determined to figure out a way to extract himself from it. With that said, he sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and settled into a meditative trance taught to him by Tatsu Yamashiro. Suddenly his eyes opened wide as the idea came to him. It was the perfect idea and one that he mentally berated himself for not thinking of right after Watson first arrived at his office. He immediately took out his cell and dialed up a familiar number.

"Hey Lyla, how's it going? Listen, I'm going to need a favor from you please and it has to do with the current predicament I'm in", he said to her, hoping she'd be able to help.

"_Of course Oliver. You know that I'll always have your back. What is it you need me to do?"_, she answered and then asked him, having heard about everything from the news and wondering as to what she could do.

"Well, I'm going to need help from you personally and from A.R.G.U.S. as well", Oliver began. "And could you please get me in contact with the president?"

Lyla was definitely surprised to hear this request and relayed that to Oliver, to which he replied by explaining what he was up to and how it would work in dealing with Watson. Lyla listened carefully to everything, nodding her head, and she could see how this could work. She also wished that she'd thought of it herself when Diggle had first told her what was going on. She and Oliver then started covering and organized their plan. Then after everything was put into place, she got in touch with the president and relayed Oliver's request to her, and she was also more than happy to help.

AAAAAA

Agent Watson was busy at her desk, putting together some paperwork, when she received a call from her superiors asking her to come to D.C. over an urgent matter. Surprised and confused, she finished wrapping things up and then made her way to the nation's capital, where she was, to her further confusion, escorted to the White House where the president herself, along with Director Michaels of A.R.G.U.S, were waiting for her.

"Good afternoon Agent Watson, I've summoned you here because of something very important we need to discuss in regards to your current investigation targeting Mayor Queen, and I'm sorry to say that you have no grounds for it", the president said to her, causing Watson's eyes to widen in shock.

"What do you mean I have no grounds?! I'm more than certain that Mr. Queen and his associates are vigilantes, am already collecting plenty of evidence to prove it despite their resistance, and you yourself know Madame President that vigilantism is illegal here in our nation and that the law is the law", the agent said to her, very upset by this turn of events. The president listened to Watson until she finished, and then continued on calmly.

"Perhaps so, and you're correct. The law is the law. However there are extenuating circumstances that you need to be aware of. You see, there was an alien invasion upon Central City and Mr. Queen, with the help of other superheroes, such as the Flash for example, and vigilantes were able to repel the invaders. Because of that, I have granted them a full pardon for any and all acts of vigilantism and hero work while formally recognizing them as heroes due to the great service they've bestowed upon our nation.

"In fact, I would think you'd be aware of that, since my address to the nation recognizing their work and heroism was on the news for everyone to see, including you yourself, agent. There's also something else you need to be aware of but I'll let Director Michaels explain it." She then gestured to Lyla, allowing her to speak. The latter gave her a short nod, and then turned to Watson.

"In addition to what the president has just explained to you, Mr. Queen, for the last 10 years, has been an asset for my agency and therefore, in extension, government intelligence. Not only that, but my predecessor, Director Waller, recruited then deputized him as an informal agent of A.R.G.U.S during his third year away from home.

"Due to this, he has conducted two operations for us during his five years away, operations which were vital to our national security and to the safety of the world, and has, over the years since his return and along with his team, has aided us in numerous operations and the occasional black ops, both domestic and overseas.

"Because of that, neither you nor any other member of any agency can go after him, his team, or anyone else who're connected to it since someone who's already been deputized by any branch of law enforcement, and especially by the government itself, cannot be prosecuted while serving as an active asset of said groups.

"We've also deputized the Flash and his team while placing their place of operations, its name and location classified, under A.R.G.U.S. jurisdiction which means that anything they do over there is approved by the authority of our government for the safety and security of Central City.

"Finally, in a joint effort between Team Arrow and my agency, we've created a black ops prison in order to detain the worst of the worst that Oliver and his team captures, and it's been signed off by most of Congress and therefore above board. Said Congress members have also given both me the authority to continue everything I've just revealed to you.

"Oh, and another thing, but even though vigilantism is illegal except within circumstances such as these, I looked it up and it turns out that vigilantism isn't under the F.B.I.'s jurisdiction but rather under the jurisdiction of the pertaining local law enforcements where the vigilante activity is taking place. That means, Agent Watson, but you and your fellow agents involved in the probe against Oliver are not only outside of your jurisdiction but also out of line."

Watson stood there in shock at everything she'd just learned from Director Michaels and the president. Needless to say, she was annoyed and highly peeved by this turn of events. As far as she was concerned, and besides her own personal disdain for vigilantism, she hoped that this latest case would create a major advancement in her career. And now her plans were ruined. She also had no doubt that Mr. Queen had something to do with this latest turn of events and realized that she'd severely underestimated him. Before she could say anything in response, the president addressed her again.

"Having said all of that, I'm formally ordering you and your fellow agents involved to immediately cease your investigation into Oliver and his team, and you shall make no moves of any kind against them. You also shall not make any moves against Team Flash or the allies of either two teams. If you refuse to back down, all of you will be charged with insubordination, will be stripped of your ranks, and demoted to desk duty here in D.C. for the foreseeable future. Do I make myself clear?

On the inside, Watson stewed inwardly but on the outside presented a calm, respectful façade.

"I was unaware of any of this until you just related it to me. Therefore I and my team will put an end to our investigation and will fully agree and follow through with all of your terms", she said to Lyla and the president and then, with a curt nod and a polite dismissal from the later, made her way out of the office, knowing that she was blessed to not having gotten into more trouble than she was already placed in.

And now that everything was taken care of, Lyla phoned Oliver and relayed to him the good news.

"The president and myself have nuts spoken to Watson and she's agreed to drop the investigation. You, my husband, and the rest of the team are in the clear, along with your fellow heroes elsewhere in this nation".

Oliver on his part thanked both her and the president for assisting him in this matter and after hanging up did a celebratory Irish jig, almost imitating the moves of famous Irish American dancer Michael Flatly. He then called his team and family and relayed to them the good news, causing them to rejoice as well that this was all put behind them. They'd also eventually learn that it was Diaz who leaked the photo and with the help of A.R.G.U.S., Sara, Nyssa, and Barry, were able to subdue and capture him, preventing him from unleashing his plans against the city.

And so everything was well for everyone, Oliver finally had more time to continue building a relationship with his son, and life was good for everyone.

**The End**

**A/N And that's what might've happened if Oliver had thought things through in regards to handling Watson. And the part about the F.B.I. being unable to investigate vigilantism comes from some info I read on the "Arrow" page of Wikia.**

**I also had Team Flash deputized here, and Star Labs placed under A.R.G.U.S.'s jurisdiction, so that they could avoid any potential legal ramifications over locking up some of their enemies inside of the metahuman containment cells.**

**As for the part about the president recognizing Oliver and the others as heroes, I got that from my friend and colleague here known as Bl4ckhunter.**

**Finally, as to how Oliver learned Irish dancing, Sara and Nyssa in this fic's universe learned it for fun and then, together, taught Oliver. Oh, and for those who don't know already, Flatly is a real person and an Irish dancer.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and, if you'd like to, please review and share what you thought of it.**


End file.
